<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Speaking of it Again by LilyOrchard, MikailaT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195232">Never Speaking of it Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyOrchard/pseuds/LilyOrchard'>LilyOrchard</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikailaT/pseuds/MikailaT'>MikailaT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anevay Darkflare - Horde Champion [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Confrontations, F/F, Lovers to Friends, Moving On, Reconciliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyOrchard/pseuds/LilyOrchard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikailaT/pseuds/MikailaT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing the latest news regarding the Champion and the Dark Lady, Alina realizes she needs to confront the both of them. She's waited for far too long. She needs proper closure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Ranger Alina &amp; Original Female Character(s), Sylvanas Windrunner/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anevay Darkflare - Horde Champion [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Speaking of it Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Year 33 - After the Legion’s Defeat</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina had been troubled by the revelation that Sylvanas and Champion Darkflare were involved with one another when they outed themselves a year ago. It had made all the memories about her spring to the forefront of her mind. The time she had returned, begging to reunite with her. Alina had turned her away, quite harshly, out of a fear that Anevay would only abandon her once the novelty had worn off. And then she had permanently moved to the Undercity with the Dark Lady’s blessing of all things just two years later! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina had avoided her, unwilling to stomach an awkward conversation with her former lover. And yet she hadn’t been able to stop staring at her whenever she could. She’d never lost any love for the woman. She’d turned her away because she feared the inevitable. And then Anevay stayed, and everything was thrown into disarray. </span>
  <span>Alina had considered talking to her many times, but every time she had gotten cold feet. She kept convincing herself there would always be time. And then Anevay kissed Sylvanas with more raw passion than she’d ever seen in the woman before. </span>
  <span>Had it been anyone else, Alina wouldn’t have hesitated to say something. But their Queen…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was because of their Queen that she explicitly chose to turn Anevay away as she did. It was Sylvanas’ teachings to ‘beware the living’ that made her give up the love of her old life. Sylvanas who made the kingdom of the Forsaken out of literally nothing and proved to all of them that her wisdom was to be heeded. If Sylvanas said they couldn’t trust any of the living, even the ones they once considered family, Alina would believe her. And she did. </span>
  <span>And then she discovers that Sylvanas was now romantically involved with her former betrothed. The anger took some time to settle in by virtue of how utterly blindsided she was at this. No the anger came as the questions began bubbling in her mind en masse. </span>
  <span>Why would Sylvanas, the most distrusting of all living souls, become involved with Anevay? Did she no longer believe in the cynical yet wise teachings she imparted on them? Did she ever believe them? Was it just a ploy to ensure the Forsaken remained loyal? If so, to what end was she being so public with Anevay now? An unending storm of questions that stoked the flames of anger and hurt within her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the whispering started. Just outside her quarters she could hear several of her sister rangers whispering incessantly to each other. She knew that hushed tone anywhere. Gossip. Sighing, she stood up and opened the door, seeing Kalira, Cyndia, and Anya standing just outside. Their heads snapped to Alina the moment she showed herself, Kalira looking awkward. </span>
  <span>“Alright, what’s the hot new gossip?” she asked, folding her arms and leaning on the doorframe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other rangers looked among themselves, as if trying to urge the other to speak first. </span>
  <span>“Well… Kalira is seeing someone now,” Anya chimed in, placing a hand on Kalira’s shoulder in accentiation. “And you won’t believe who!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalira chuckled bashfully, though the awkwardness in her grin did not ease. “Yeah, uh… so we found Lady Alleria on Argus and… well, we decided to try again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina couldn’t help but feel another bout of uneasy emotions in response. Great. Another one of them who saw fit to reconnect with an old flame still among the living. That certainly wasn’t a salt slab on an open wound. </span>
  <span>“Ah, congrats,” she deadpanned, finding herself unable to say anything else without possibly getting worked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three Dark Rangers looked awkwardly around at each other. </span>
  <span>“Thanks. I’m feeling pretty good about it,” Kalira said, rubbing the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to tell her,” Anya muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina arched a brow. “...Tell me what?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the rangers continued looking uneasy before Velonara spoke up. “It’s the Dark Lady,” she began to explain. “She… she and Darkflare have just been wed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina’s eyes widened far more than a fraction. “They… they have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya nodded. “Just a few hours ago. It was the first thing they did when they returned from Azuremyst. Apparently Anevay proposed to her on the ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina’s mouth hung open, though no words came out. She was truly speechless. The weight of her own legs seemingly gave out from under her and she slowly slid down onto the cobblestone floor. She appeared absolutely dumbstruck. </span>
  <span>Sylvanas and Anevay were married? Was it… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> serious for the both of them? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… hadn’t realized they were that close…” Alina whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others all looked at each other with varying degrees of sympathy. Kalira was the most sympathetic, while Velonara seemed to view the whole situation as inevitable. Alina hadn’t kept the secret that she still loved Anevay very well, and all of the Dark Rangers knew about it. </span>
  <span>“Anevay made it clear how deeply in love she was on the Vindicaar,” Kalira finally said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina’s head hung low, her ears even lower as she processed this information. This wasn’t just some passing fling. This wasn’t something that any of them would see the end of before their final deaths. This was permanent. Sylvanas wouldn’t have agreed to such a thing if she wasn’t convinced she could make it last. That was it. </span>
  <span>Anevay was gone. Forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I have to talk to Sylvanas,” Alina said aloud, suddenly rising to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa whoa!” Kalira exclaimed, rushing forward and grabbing Alina’s arm. “Are you high on Felblood right now? Confronting Anevay is one thing, but the Dark Lady might kill you if you antagonize her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care!” Alina countered. “I… I put this off for too long! I have to talk to… something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what are you even going to say? It’s not like you can convince them to split apart, they care too much about each other!” Kalira said, squeezing Alina’s wrist. “Anevay’s moved on, Alina!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Consciously, Alina knew that. It still hurt to hear though. “I… I need an explanation,” she rationalized. “I only ever turned Anevay away because of what SHE taught us! She was the one to tell us to beware the living! Why the sudden change of heart!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… Anevay’s been among us for awhile now,” Anya countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to hear her explanation!” Alina shot back. “I want to know why!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Rangers all looked at each other before Velonara nodded. Kalira released Alina’s arm and sighed. “Alright,” she said quietly. “I hope you can get some closure at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina nodded and headed out the doorway she came in. </span>
  <span>The trek to the Royal Quarter was, admittedly, a bit of a blur. Her mind was too frazzled as she tried to scrounge together a fragment of a thought. She knew what she was about to do, and the potential risks that came with it. Even still, she wasn’t sure what exactly she was going to say? Was she going to try and respectfully ask for an explanation from Sylvanas? Was she going to kick in the doors to the Throne Room and demand one from her? And what if Anevay was there in the room as well? Would she not crack under both their scrutinizing gazes? This was madness! She was marching towards her own doom and she wasn’t even sure what she was going to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the time to decide had all but run out. Before Alina knew it, she was before the doors to the Throne Room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, took a deep, unneeded breath and pushed the heavy oak doors open. </span>
  <span>To her absolute relief, Sylvanas was completely alone in the throne room. Not even any guards, just the Queen reading from a few scrolls. Her eyes glanced up as Alina entered, but only briefly before they settled back down on the scroll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Ranger?” Sylvanas asked, sounding almost bored as she continued reading. As Alina drew closer, she could see a golden band adorning the Dark Lady’s finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina tried desperately not to quake with fear as she stepped towards the foot of the dias where Sylvanas sat upon her Throne. She crossed her arms behind her back, not trusting them to not tremble at her sides and knowing that folding them in front of herself would come off as disrespectful. It was a moment longer before her throat decided to cooperate and speak up. </span>
  <span>“Word has quickly spread about your recent marriage to Lady Darkflare, My Queen,” she began, managing at least to keep her voice steady. “...I simply have some questions regarding that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would they be?” Sylvanas asked as she looked up from the scroll. Her brow arched in suspicion as she looked at Alina, and suddenly the Ranger felt very small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I’m simply… curious,” she said. “Why would you marry a living woman? Why not… why not wait until Lady Darkflare was one of us?” It wasn’t what she truly wanted to ask. Alas, as the gravity of her immediate situation was beginning to sink in for her, Alina found herself to feel far less bold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is already one of us,” Sylvanas said nonchalantly, looking back down at her scroll. “Her state of life is merely a technicality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But was it not you who told us to ‘beware the living’?” Alina pressed despite the tightening in her throat. “Was it not you who told us to never trust them? Not even our own allies? What exactly makes Darkflare so different?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darkflare is dedicated and loyal. She has had many opportunities to betray me and has not taken them,” Sylvanas said, sounding almost bored. “She has earned my trust a thousand times over, and the trust and affection of the Forsaken. She has gone above and beyond to prove herself, and as such I will not continue to distrust her needlessly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That did answer Alina’s question, but the seizing ache in her chest did not cease. The answer did not bring her any sense of satisfaction. Of relief. She did not know why she thought it would, but she nonetheless sought it out. </span>
  <span>“But to fall in love with her?” She asked, a furrow forming in her brow. “That… that can’t be your only reasoning. There has to be something else!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is, but that is not for you to know,” Sylvanas said, her lips pursing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… when did you decide that something like this was okay!?” Alina protested. “What about your fellow Forsaken who took your teachings to heart!? Would they not feel betrayed!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you didn’t hear me when I said that Darkflare has earned the trust and affection of the Forsaken,” Sylvanas said, finally looking up again and narrowing her eyes. “The Forsaken love her. Your concerns are moot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she only earned our trust because you took that risk to bring her here!” Alina shot back. “She only stayed because you permitted it? Are you saying that her prowess in war was enough to earn your trust? When did this change happen!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranger Alina, you are out of line,” Sylvanas said coldly, standing up and stepping down from the dias. Her eyes burned with anger that would have made Alina wilt were she not already in full momentum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it just because of what her touch does to us!?” Alina demanded, her hands balled into fists on either side of her. “Has your judgement been so addled by that narcotic effect that you decided to marry her? Is that why you haven’t made her undead yet!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas reached a hand out and grasped Alina by the fasteners of her cloak, lifting her off her feet and letting her dangle from her grip. “Think carefully before you make such a gruesome accusation about me, Ranger. My relationship with Darkflare is none of your concern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina’s eyes were blown wide as she suddenly felt weightless from the grip Sylvanas had on her. Despite the shock to her system, a part of her still kept going. “...But why did you get to decide to keep her?” she asked, her tone much meeker than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas cocked an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina clenched her eyes shut, unable to meet her Queen’s scrutinizing gaze. “...Why were you allowed to take a chance on her… when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to turn her away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas’ expression softened somewhat. That’s right, Anevay had tried to reunite with Alina </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>before she came into her service. It had been her first visit to the Undercity. From the very start, Anevay hadn’t shown any fear in embracing the Forsaken as her kin. </span>
  <span>And Alina had turned her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas sighed and lowered Alina to the ground. “You didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to turn her away, Alina. You chose to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> taught us!” Alina countered, though her voice was more of a whine than anything that could be seen as ferocious. “I wanted nothing more than to take her back, but you told us that we couldn’t trust the living. If I had accepted her back then, all those years ago, would you not have looked on that decision with suspicion? Would you not berate me for being weak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suspicion, yes. But not of you,” Sylvanas said, her voice considerably softer. “I was suspicious of Darkflare when she first arrived as well. Extremely suspicious. I had her watched constantly. But she was given the chance to prove herself regardless and she did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...So what?” Alina asked, her brow furrowed deeply. “Am I to understand that I turned her away for </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made your decision. I can’t make a judgment on it for you,” Sylvanas shook her head. “But I must ask. Darkflare was here for four years before our courtship began. Why did you not think to approach her in that time? Why did you not object to her induction into the Forsaken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unclenched hands trembled at Alina’s side as her crestfallen gaze was cast down to the cobblestone floor. “...I was afraid,” she admitted meekly. “Afraid to approach her. Afraid to confront you. Afraid that either choice would only lead to more pain.” She began wringing her fingers as she mustered the strength to meet Sylvanas’ gaze again. They still burned with the same crimson fire they always had, but they didn’t threaten to reduce her to ash anymore. “...The others warned me that you might kill me for confronting you about this, and… for once that would have been the preferred option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvanas folded her arms as she stared down at Alina. In truth, the Dark Ranger was rather pathetic. She made her choice years ago and was now trying to blame her for it. Many Forsaken had disregarded her words about the living when they really wanted something and she had always merely allowed them to learn the lesson the hard way. </span>
  <span>But a far less cathartic truth was that Anevay had taught Sylvanas that she had been wrong to view the Living’s hostility as if it were an act of nature and pointless to question. That she had been wrong not to be more aggressive in demanding respect for her people, and merely letting their continued ostracization happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Anevay has changed a great many things in the time she has been here, Alina,” Sylvanas said quietly. “If you are looking for some reason as to why I taught the Forsaken to distrust the living, and yet married her, the only answer is the passage of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina’s ears folded against her skull. Of all the answers she was expecting, that was one the one she was expecting and dreading the most. An answer as simple and sensible as ‘time changed her mind’. Whereas Alina stubbornly stuck to what she was taught, Sylvanas thought to make an exception. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that the latter was the happier one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I see,” she said finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re expecting an apology for taking Anevay for myself, you will receive none,” Sylvanas said, turning and striding back to her throne. “I didn’t force you to give her up, nor did I force you to abstain from trying again. And it was <em>she</em> that pursued me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina nodded. “I understand, my Queen” she whispered, slightly adjusting her cloak to look respectable. “I didn’t expect such a thing from you. I… I suppose I just had to finally face this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose late is better than never,” Sylvanas shrugged as she sat down on her throne. “But be warned that such disrespect will not be tolerated a second time. You will conduct yourself accordingly from this point onward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina’s head dipped lightly in a light bow, finding it easier than to keep looking at Sylvanas’ piercing gaze. “Of course, My Queen. I thank you for your mercy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dismissed,” Sylvanas pursed her lips. “And should you feel it necessary to confront my wife about this, know that any attempt to claw her back will see swift retribution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood, my Queen,” Alina said, turning on her heel to head out of the Throne Room. She stopped just shy of the door, daring to tilt her gaze back to Sylvanas. “Would… would trying to salvage our friendship be acceptable?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yes, it would be,” Sylvanas nodded. “Good luck.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how they got it stuck up here,” Anevay said, her head inside a sewer grate in the ceiling as she tried to pull the Val’kyr horn out of it. Below her, Nathanos was holding onto the ladder she had climbed to reach the grate. “How does that even fucking happen?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps they are just absent minded,” Nathanos shrugged with an amused grin. “It would make sense, considering how often they have their heads in the clouds.” The deadpan glare that Anevay flashed at him was the most gratifying sight he had ever seen in his entire existence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Anevay extracted herself from the grate, pulling the horn with her and climbing down from the ladder. “Well this is going to need to be cleaned. And never given to Cyndia ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be certain to trust it in the hands of someone more dependable,” Nathanos drawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will take it, if you’re offering,” came Alina’s voice, the Dark Ranger suddenly making her presence known to the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anevay turned and raised an eyebrow at Alina, surprised to see her there. “...Alina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranger Alina, I believe this is above your pay grade,” Nathanos said with a roll of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m allowed to have a horn and I’ve killed four Val’kyr,” Anevay shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathanos narrowed his eyes at Anevay before holstering the horn. “I’ll think about it,” he sniffed as he turned his attention back to Alina. “Anyways, what do you have to report?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, Ranger Lord,” Alina shook his head. “I was simply going to ask Lady Darkflare for a moment of her time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe it’s Queen Darkflare now, isn’t it?” Nathanos asked with a glance to Anevay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anevay looked taken aback by that. “What? No! No no! No Queen Darkflare! I’m not that bold!” she exclaimed, waving Nathanos down. “We uh… we haven’t decided on a title yet, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, perhaps Princess Darkflare would be more prudent then?” he proposed, folding his arms. “Sounds just subservient enough for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anevay opened her mouth to retort, and then her expression softened considerably as she tapped her chin. “...Actually, I kinda like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, look at that, Ranger,” Nathanos said with an amused huff. “Can I not read our new Princess like a book?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most observant, Ranger Lord,” Alina sighed. “...So, should I come back later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no I have time,” Anevay shook her head. “I was just finished up here anyway, and Nathanos can only tolerate me in small bursts so I best be getting out of his way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina managed a small smile, waiting until Anevay bade an insincerely saccharine farewell to Nathanos before she began walking beside her. They made their ways to the outer ring, just outside the Trade Quarter before they were alone enough to have a proper talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh… what did you wanna talk to me about?” Anevay said as she leaned against the cobblestone wall behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina felt a sudden lump in her throat. By every God old and new, Anevay was fucking stunning. The warm lighting in the expansive, rotund corridor really helped make the blood elf look damn near celestial. The very sight of this woman as well as her proximity nearly made Alina forget her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, trying to muster all her fortitude and courage before she finally spoke.  </span>
  <span>“...Well, a few things I suppose,” she said, her voice croaking ever so slightly. “First and foremost, I wished to congratulate you on your marriage to the Dark Lady. I am happy that you two found each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Anevay looked genuinely surprised to hear that. She rubbed her own arm awkwardly, her thumb fiddling with her wedding ring. “Uh… thank you. That’s very kind of you to say, Alina. She’s been wonderful, and I’m so happy with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bittersweet smile grew on Alina’s lips. Being so close to Anevay at that moment made her unbeaten heart ache all the worse for knowing this beautiful, kind and ultimately perfect woman would never be hers again. But knowing that she was happy with who she was with would have to suffice. </span>
  <span>“That’s good to hear,” she said with a nod, steeling herself for what was next to come. “Secondly, I believe I am long overdue to give something I owe you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anevay tilted her head in curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An apology,” Alina clarified. “I’m sorry for what I said and did the last time… fuck, was it really the last time we spoke?” she sighed, exasperated with herself before shaking her head to continue. “I… I was needlessly cruel and callous towards you and you didn’t deserve that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anevay’s eyes widened considerably. If the well wishes had surprised her, this had completely and utterly blindsided her. “I… really? You’re really sorry for that?” she asked, taking a cautious step back. “I wouldn’t have guessed you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>about that day since.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina felt the urge to wince at that. The utter surprise and subsequent wariness in Anevay’s voice was unpleasant to hear, but not undeserved. “...It was one of my greatest regrets,” she nodded in confirmation. “In fact, I regretted it the moment you stepped out of that room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Really?” Anevay asked. “...Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina trembled slightly. She was hoping she wouldn’t have to explain herself further than acknowledging she was wrong and regretted it. Hoping that Anevay would either accept or dismiss her apology then and there so they both could move on. Alas, the Blood Elf was still that ever inquisitive woman Alina remembered falling in love with. She always had a talent for getting every bit of truth out of someone. It made her especially useful interrogating prisoners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, knowing that she would have to come completely clean. “...Because I didn’t want to do it,” she admitted. “Because I was still in love with you. I was just too driven by fear to admit it to myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anevay’s confused expression slowly faded away, and was replaced with one of realization. Alina hadn’t wanted to turn her away. She was just afraid. Afraid of being hurt. Of being betrayed. Just like Sylvanas. “I see…” she said. The old wound from seven years ago felt like it had been opened again, and the sneering dismissal with which Alina had rejected her was now fresh in her mind. “So… why are you telling me this? You know I’m married now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina nodded. “It was the learning about your marriage that made me realize the severity of my mistake,” she explained. “I had always regretted burning my bridge to you that day, but upon learning that, I realized the final nail to the coffin had been wedged. I now can never hope to rebuild what… what we had.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lump in her throat grew, tightening uncomfortably. Her body was calling upon the memories of crying and trying to emulate a sob. She pushed it back. This wasn’t about her. “...That-that realization made me understand that I put this off for too long. I couldn’t keep running and hiding any longer. I was horrible to you. I defiled the happiness we had together for no reason and…” She squared her shoulders and managed to meet Anevay’s gaze. “...And you are well within your right, both as the offended party and my superior, to pass judgement on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anevay was quiet for a considerable length of time that, to Alina, was almost as tortuous as one of Blightcaller’s interrogations. Anevay averted her gaze as she appeared to be completely lost in thought. Just before Alina couldn’t take any more silence, just before she felt the urge to beg her to say something, Anevay reached down into her chestplate and extracted a small chain. On it was the engagement ring that Alina had given to her exactly sixteen years ago. She remembered seeing it on her finger when Anevay had come to try and reunite with her, but it had been conspicuously absent after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anevay pulled the ring off her neck and off the chain, and took Alina’s hand. She placed the ring in her palm and then closed her fingers over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...So what now?” she asked, still holding Alina’s hand closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina, who would have had her breath stolen by the sight of the ring, if she needed breath, was silent for a moment as she kept looking between her covered hand and Anevay’s face. “...Well, I was half expecting to have my head rolling on the floor by now,” she admitted with a slight squeak. “But… if you don’t feel compelled to do that, I would… humbly request an opportunity to earn your forgiveness… and, should you choose it… your friendship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anevay smiled warmly and nodded. “I think I’d like that,” she said. Stepping forward, she wrapped Alina in a tight hug. For all that had changed over the years, she still missed Alina’s presence. While she had moved on after Alina officially ended their relationship, she hadn’t actually lost any love for the woman. To have her back as a friend was practically a blessing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina was completely blindsided by the embrace, but soon collapsed into it. Her knees very nearly gave out while her arms move to hold onto the Blood Elf as tightly as possible. She shuddered and let out a choked noise akin to a sob as she hid her face in the crook of Anevay’s neck. </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she whispered, tearlessly weeping as she hugged her. “I am so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Anevay whispered, rubbing her back in small circles. “I forgive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed that way for a good while, holding each other close while Alina fought back against the sobs that threatened to rip unabated from her throat. Even when they parted, they didn’t really part, still staying in each other’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina wiped at her eyes. A more reflexive habit than anything. She couldn’t physically cry but her eyes could still burn with the memory of crying. “...I did mean what I said, you know,” she whispered to Anevay. “I am really happy for you and Sylvanas. I know you will make each other happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Anevay smiled warmly. “She was always important to me, but now she means so much more than ever before. It means a lot that you’re happy for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina smiled in kind. She opened her mouth to speak when a thought suddenly crossed her mind. Well, not so much a thought as a memory. If blood still flowed through her veins, she likely would have been blushing at the thought. “You, uh…” her pursed her lips into a thin line as she mulled over the thought. “...you didn’t tell her about that night where you had me roleplay as her, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anevay bristled and let go of Alina, looking incredulously at her. “Now is that ‘<em>never speaking of it again</em>’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina winced, offering Anevay a small, apologetic smile. “Sorry! Sorry!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>